


Addiction

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anger, Cortical Psychic Patch, Kidnapping, M/M, Megatron sees too much, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Psychic Bond, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TFP]<br/>When he captured their medic, he never expected a fight for affection. Not this way. Not through the Cortical Psychic Patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where, oh where...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeeroAndDingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeroAndDingo/gifts).



> Original gift for MariaMarcuu (DA) / DingoRTCH (AO3)!
> 
> *Rewritten*

     Ratchet hung from the ceiling of a dark room he could barely see with his hazy-with-recharge optics. He frowned and grimaced at his pounding aches all over his frame when he realized his arms had been restrained above his own helm...

     When he fully woke up (getting his vision back), he realized he was soar in more then one area of his body. Arms, soar. Legs, numb. Chassis, on fire. The pain was... _excruciating_. His white painted chassis was scratched to where it was not white anymore, but grey and extremely dark blue. The colors were scuffed around his shoulders and chassis, two electricity burns left ashes on his chassis as well.

     Now that he remembered it, he was here because of...

* * *

      The area the cave was surrounded with was very grassy, trees flowing behind the caves back like an ocean. Hills of green-grey grass swayed as it grew to its own will, no restraints except for the possibility of a drought. The peace was disturbed when the first corpse of a Vehicon was found a little off the caves entrance. About four more were following before you could see a large green humanoid figure outside the cave.

     Ratchet laid against a rock wall, his leg propped up on a smaller but stable rock, as he tried to reboot his datapad when it failed to turn on. It was an old datapad he found in storage, and the amount of dust was emphasis on "age", so he decided that he might as well try to reboot the content within the pad. He watched his scout member Bulkhead move around a little, shifting from leg to leg as he looked around for anything. At this instant, he and Bulkhead had been sent to a nearby mine area to guard it until Optimus got here or sent a Ground Bridge to pick them up, hoping no Decepticons would try and take this reserve.

     Right then, Bulkhead sighed and groaned, "Could they hurry up and show their hides already! I have to be somewhere!"

     Scoffing, Ratchet looked at Bulkhead from the cave, "It's only been an hour and a half, Bulkhead. Optimus and Megatron usually fight for about 45 minutes, 40 at best and they traveled an hour away. Back and to."

     Bulkhead groaned again in realization as Ratchet was right... again. He sulked a little while standing outside the cave, the grass brushing his ankles.

     "It's becoming sundown!" Bulkhead griped, "I have to be there!"

     "Why are you so eager to get back to base? I know why I want to leave..." Ratchet asked as the data pad started to cooperate with him, large dark green print showing up and automatically scrolling.

    "Well, Miko and Rafeal got Jack and their parents to agree to stay the night! Since they think June has them and not us, giant robots they haven't met, we have to take them back early the next morning! I want to spend time with Miko before she leaves!" Bulkhead said as he turned slightly in the medics direction.

     "And I would like to spend my afternoon at the Ground Bridge controls, so we both have something to lose!" Ratchet said as he finally got the data pad to load, in focusing in on an old article.

     "Come on Ratchet!" Bulkhead said to the medic, "Don't you think Rafeal wants to see you? Don't you think the humans want to spend time with you? Aren't you the slightest bit excited for this?"

     Ratchet just looked down and sighed, "No one wants to see me. And besides, the kids are your specialty Bulkhead, I'm no good."

     Bulkhead had a start with that, "But, Ratch, why do you think Rafeal wants to see you everyday? Maybe, Miko wants to make fun of you, just to get your attention?"

     "I'm his teacher, Rafeal loves to learn and he's learning well. Miko... I don't know about." Ratchet said as he sighed heavily.

     "No." Bulkhead said and lowered his brows, "The humans love you Ratch! Miko tries to get your attention because she is-!"

     "Please, Bulkhead..." Ratchet said as he leaned back and ignored the wrecker, "Just... please, go back to your post."

     Bulkhead watched for any signs of emotion inside Ratchet's optics or his EM field but found them both cut off. Turning around again, Bulkhead only told himself he'd only make it worse with prying into the medic... No matter how much he wanted to argue.

     After half an hour more of silence and a very bad data pad not working, a Ground Bridge opened just a few feet away from the caves mouth.

     Bulkhead laughed as he motioned Ratchet to hurry out of the cave, "Come on! We got friends to see!"

     Ratchet smiled at the Ground Bridge for a few seconds before he stopped, forcing Bulkhead to stop, and frowned.

Something... wasn't right, Optimus usually comm linked before he sent a Ground Bridge to pick anyone up so they could prepare to return home feeling confident they weren't going into the enemies ship. That's probably was what was on the other side if Optimus hadn't called them back. 

     "What's wrong, Ratch?" Bulkhead said, "We have to go home!"

     "Something's not right," Ratchet said as he glared at the portal, "It's not an Autobot Ground Bridge, Bulkhead."

     "How can you know that?" Bulkhead was cut off from saying anything more when sudden, someone screamed.

As the duo turned to the portal, Bumblebee came flying out covered in scratches and dents, even a limp arm. Bulkhead gaped as Bumblebee landed right in front of them, Ratchet staring at Bumblebee in shock. It was not what they expected to come through, a Decepticon or maybe a bullet, but not a injured familiar youngling.

     "Bee!" Bulkhead yelled as he and the medic rushed forward for the scouts aid.

     As Ratchet reached the yellow scout first, he saw he was offline in stasis and in the red zone on his medical podomitor, he wanted to turn around and tell Bulkhead to move the scout into the cave so they had protection from any fire or unlucky consciousness, but soon another cry ran over their audios as Breakdown came running through the Ground Bridge. Ratchet quickly rolled himself and Bumblebee out of the way as Bulkhead drew his wrecking ball out and met Breakdown head on with a _THU-THUB!_ and fighting commenced.

     As Ratchet and Bumblebee stopped rolling, he looked up to see Autobot and Decepticon a like leak out like rats to a picnic. After Breakdown came Optimus and Megatron, clashing swords and shooting bullets like there was something they were protecting. Next came Starscream and Soundwave fighting Arcee and Wheeljack (Wheeljack wanted a rematch with Soundwave more then Starscream). And so on. Finally Ratchet had gathered enough stamina to move the injured scout just a little out of the way of the fighting. He got out his torch and started to fix the scout.

     He soon found a shadow hovering over him as the fighting seemed to diminish a little, he suddenly felt cold and uneasy. Turning around quickly, he found Soundwave hovering just on top of him with his tentacles sparking with electricity. Next thing he knew was...

Nothing.

* * *

       _Soundwave!_

     Ratchet growled, he had been bested by Soundwave! And the irony was just a day or so ago, he had given Soundwave the slip somehow after uploading the virus to Laserbeak. The reason that he and Bulkhead were here was because they were left over from the mission, Bulkhead had been injured by Hardshell and Ratchet was told to stay with the green ex-wrecker.

     He heard a groaning from something in front of him and realized that it was a door, a close door for that matter. As the light flooded within the room, three figures stepped into the dark room, making Ratchet growl. No _one_ figure was good on the Nemesis, so three was bad. He noticed one had wings that stood over the frame and that made the figure seem bigger, obviously Starscream. One had curled hide legs and a sharp and pointy helm with long paper disk forearms, purple biolights streamed up and down, Soundwave. And the front one stood out the most, a large and sharp form stood over the others and Ratchet himself, and a fushion cannon laid on its strong arm, it's helm the shape of a cut up bucket.

     Megatron.

     The Decepticon's top three lieutenants were standing in front of him, glaring daggers at the colorfully scuffed framed bot hanging from their ceiling.

     "Master Megatron, the Vehicons have sedated the medic to were he can not move his legs or arms," Starscream hissed as he moved his hands in various gestures, "As you commanded."

     Megatron hummed, "Yes, I noticed he isn't... struggling. His legs dangle like a pathetic human doll. I would have expected more of a fight from the Hatchet."

     "Do you mind not making fun of me," Ratchet snarled, "I was already captured laughably easy while tending to Bumblebee- _Bumblebee_! What have you done to him?!"

     Megatron laughed like he was trying to say "You just noticed?" as Soundwave showed an image of Bumblebee still unconscious, laying on Knock Out's medical berth with support tubes in his wrist and chest, weld marks across the arm that had been damaged terribly.

     "You see medic, we are no push overs." Starscream said as he flexed his claws, "We know better then to take just _one_ prisoner."

     Ratchet growled viciously at the SiC as the communications officer shut off Bumblebee's photo (his last shred of evidence Bumblebee was okay), "You even lay a digit on Bumblebee's frame and I _swear_ I will break out of these cuffs and _reconstruct_ you all into Cybertronian-!"

     A sudden strike at the medics throat made the doctor shut up so he didn't cry out in pain, the claws digging in to deal a good number of scratches. He looked down to see Megatron's fist was clenching his throat and his helm was tilted up to meet furious crimson orbs, a look of impending harm making his snarl drop just so slightly but not falling.

     "You have a _sharp glossa_ for a medic in such a _vulnerable_ position," Megatron said as he brought himself close to the medics face, "I suggest you give us the answers we want immediately...  _Doctor_."

     Ratchet glared right into Megatron's optics and ground, "I. Will. Ne _ver._ Utter a word about the Autobots. Not to the like of YOU!"

     "It seems you don't _care_ about that young scout in our willing care." Megatron laughed when Ratchet's optics widen tremendously, "Have you really _forgotten_ your not our only prisoner we have on our ship?"

     Ratchet only growled again at the smug tone Megatron had in his tone. Ever since he had gripped his throat, he had had a tone of complete cockyand _abominable_ to Ratchet.

     Megatron was close enough to were if Ratchet lunged his head forward, he would be able to headbutt him. Megatron leaned forward just a little more, almost pressing there faces together, and Ratchet could feel his discomfort growing. He made a sound in the back of his throat as Megatron smirked evilly in his face, he started to panic and looked around.  Starscream and Soundwave were gone and the door was shut tight. He was stuck with Megatron and whatever he had planned for him...

     Primus, he could use Optimus right now...


	2. In between the sheets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ * * !
> 
> SMUT!!!!
> 
> ¡ * * !

     Optimus was pacing the floor of what made up the Autobots storage garbage with crates placed tight around him. He could practically hear the floor groan as he scratched his pede on the floor once more in the same line.

     Optimus really failed this time, he messed up even worse then he thought he could have with this predicament. He let his team down, his bonded-to-be down. As he paced faster, he could only think of what Ratchet and Bumblebee were going through right now, because of his neglect to his team's wellbeing on the field.

     When he thought back on what Ratchet had done for him all these eons and what loyalty he had shown in his time made the Autobot leader groan to himself. Ratchet had given up so many things because he was an Autobot veteran at war, some being his family, his sparklings, his trust, his lovers and friends... his body... Ratchet even sacrificed a chance to fix Bumblebee in ways others would die to. 

     Optimus paced faster as he remembered the medic when he tried to repair Bumblebee...

* * *

 

     Emphasis on tried. The young scout had been on the end of Megatron's wrath (he regretted the scout taking his beating) and was left for dead before Autobot troops dragged him to Ratchet's care in the medical ward just off of Tyger Pax. Ratchet had fixed Bumblebee on the outside, but he didn't talk for a while. When he finally tried to speak to Ratchet, Bumblebee only gave hissed static and after a few tries more, it cut out entirely. He even saw Ratchet go from satisfaction to pure horror. When Ratchet waved at everyone to leave, no one objected to the medics harsh orders. Ratchet didn't emerge from the medium sized med-bay until three earth days pasted.

     When Ratchet emerged, his own optics flickered and shuttered and he had to have support of a sturdy object. Back then when a lot of Autobots were still alive, he remembered Prowl helping the medic to a seat. As they heard Ratchet's gears and joints screech in satisfaction to some much needed rest, the medic could only stay online for a few Earth minutes before collapsing on the table, exhaust pipes letting out steam while (he remembered) Ironhide passing the medic some energon. He watched in worry as the medic refused the fuel, only to have it shoved closer to him and Prowl and Jazz make it an order (Jazz demanded something?) for the medic to refuel.

     "Bumblebee's injured and you worry about me?" He remembered Ratchet stating as he toke the energon but didn't drink it.

     Half the Autobots at the small special base toke off to see Bumblebee but half stayed to watch over Ratchet, they were the people that Ratchet had made friends with over the orns or even eons. He recalled the group gathering around the red and white bot and bombarding him with questions.

_Are you okay?_

_How did it go?_

_Ya' think Bumblebee can eve' be the same again?_

     He watched as Ratchet bit his lower lip and his shoulder pads shake, he could only try to get the bots off the fritzing medic before he blew up with the infamous temper he held within his nice and friendly frame. Finally, he snapped.

  _Ratchet, can we do anything to help you?_

     "WHY ARE YOU CROWDING ME?!" He flinched at the memory of how painful this rage sounded on Ratchet, he choked as he went farther into it, "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO COULD HAVE DIED! IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO OFFER YOUR SERVICES TO, GO TO THE WARD AND COMFORT BUMBLEBEE! I don't need you all hovering. Over. Me! I wish you would not care for me!"

     And Ratchet's energon was thrown to the other wall as the medic gasp and tried to cool down.

     "I'm nothing..." He said as he suddenly sulked in the closest chair to him, "of your concerns."

     Everyone looked down as they drank the poison of Ratchet's words and bowed their heads, no one spoke and no one moved. He couldn't let the medic feel like this, Ratchet was someone he actually cared for with his entire spark... in more ways then a friend. AAnd to the pits with what Ratchet just said, he was of his concerns.

     "Ratchet," He said back then, "You are on our highest concerns. Bumblebee may have been injured but he has enough Autobots in your bay to comfort him, but you have us. Bumblebee is not the only Autobot so far to have lost a part of them..."

      He remembered a wince from the ambulance.

     "And I know he isn't the only one losing something more than honor..."

     Some of the Autobots actually had a _accomplishing_ look in their optics at his words.

     "But, we are all individually not alone. We may need the solitude to get used to such troubles, time heals all wounds. But right now, my dearest friend, you are not healing the way you should be."

     The room was silent as they all looked at one another. He could hear Perceptor cough in a clearing throat manner and pull another cube of energon to Ratchet. This time Ratchet refueled. He watched as Ironhide and Wheeljack helped the medic up on his shaky legs only to have the medic slip and grab onto the closest thing to him. Optimus.

     As Ratchet wrapped his arms around Optimus and gasp as he anticipated the feeling of the floor but was astonished to feel his friend as he got caught by Optimus. Ratchet blushed and Optimus saw just how beautiful of a mech he was, with the look Ratchet had made him, he pet the medic a little on the shoulders.

* * *

      He turned and punched a crate as he remembered the Tyger Pax experience from so long ago... So very long. He couldn't believe it had been so long ago since he first caught Ratchet when he fell (mentally and physically) and comforted him with a reward of the medics cuteness to admire. He straightened his lips out to a flat line instead of frowning or even break into a smile.

     He had stopped pacing by now as he practically stood livid in his stance. How dare he?! How dare he think of Ratchet in such a way?! They had only interfaced a hand full amount before Ratchet declared they bond (him not objecting at all)! Ratchet wasn't his yet and he was acting like he owned Ratchet! Ratchet wasn't something to own... He was something to cherish...

     Optimus slowly let out his hot intake and tried to calm down.

     When he toke a few more seconds of intaking to calm him down, he could only remember what had happened to make this in the first place. Megatron had desided that it would be funny to joke (now he knew it wasn't one) about how the medic was his prime target. He remembered how Megatron toke pleasure in torturing him (the jokes starting after he got a little rise out of Optimus) that how the medic must look good when he squirmed and withered under a larger bot, how Ratchet would feel like with his legs spread wide open, how fast he could ride on his own, how high he could scream before he...!

     Just thinking fully in-depth on what Megatron might be doing to his bonded-to-be made his tanks churn.

     He could only imagine it...

     Ratchet chained in a seductive position on a Decepticons cell floor as Megatron walked in the room with a smirk of lust and pleasure for future torture on his face. He could see Ratchet struggle as Megatron flipped him over and pulled him up to chain him to the ceiling. Grabbing the medics legs and hoisting them up til Ratchet's joints groaned in protest, not even stopping there, and making his legs hitch when he stretch them only the way a youth could. Ratchet stiffling a cry of his pain as he is forced to spread his legs so high and claws try to dig out his panel covering. The pain is unbearable when his parts are exposed to the warlord in an intimate way and his optics shutter from embarrassment. The humiliation of betraying Optimus when they were supposed to bond and be with each other...

     He punched another crate this time as he thought about what he was gonna do next. Ratchet wasn't going to be with the Decepticons any longer...

     He started to walk out of the storage hold speaking into his comm link, "All Autobots are to met at the coordination I and sending. Do _not_ be late."

     Okay, the last part came out with a little too much malice.

* * *

 

     Ratchet had never been so uncomfortable in his life span. Megatron had been staring into his optics at such a close radius for almost a full forty-five minutes. The dark crimson optics making him feel like he was staring into Unicron the Unmakers optics himself, that wasn't a good feeling at all. Not one bit.

     As he felt feeling in his legs again, he remembered the first time he had fallen into someone's grip because of exhaustion or... other reasons, from the first time he had had fresh energon now coursing in his tubes. His feeling from Prime being so close and the warmth he was giving off... it made the medic heat up in his faceplates. Yes, he loved the Prime even way before that incident. And yes, the simple shoulder rub afterwards was enough to make him bashful in Optimus's EM field.

     He was awoken from his thoughts as Megatron pulled back from him but still held his chin up so he could look at the silver faceplates and blue optics. Ratchet could see pure _devilish pleasure_ on Megatron's face and he couldn't help but cringe back mentally, but not let down his stern mask physically. There was no way he was going to give Megatron any pleasure in knowing he was the slightest bit afraid.

     "Your flustered, medic," Megatron pointed out and growled as he jerked the medics face up til he exposed his throat cables, "Never knew you were taken aback so easily."

     No! He wasn't! When he felt claws suddenly dig in his leg and lips press to his own, he panicked and squirmed as he bucked to get the warlord off him. Fruitless. He could feel the hidden fangs behind the lips that hid them so well press to his bottom lip and grip the delicate metal in a trap. He couldn't move his lips for the gladiators without the consequence of  hurting himself in the process so he let Megatron bite his lips.

     He could tell Megatron actually practices this stuff... or at least has done this before... 

     Megatron let his lips go and Ratchet felt him drag his fangs down his neck cables, suddenly drawing a slightly darker line down his trail on Ratchet's neck. When the fangs had every spot explored, they bit down on their favorite place and Ratchet knew that because they bite the hardest there. Scrap, his right shoulder blade was going to hurt drastically...

     When he felt energon trickling down his neck and collar armor, he tried to kick off the larger but sturdier mech. He couldn't stand energon traveling so fast and fluidly down his frame and when he suddenly got a lucky kick to Megatron's groin, he felt the fangs practically rip out of his cables. He cried out at his own stupidity in his remarkable (sarcasm!) as his new wounds leak more energon then any of the bite. He could tell he would have soft scar if it didn't worsen.

     Megatron growled in his face, "Stay still and enjoy what I'm giving you."

     Ratchet growled back, "Leave me alone. I belong to no one but Orion! Only he can claim me like this!"

     Did that sound any weirder out loud then in his helm?

     "Such a loyal pet," Megatron snapped as he got close to Ratchet's frame again, his groin squaring Ratchet's, "From honorable, world-rebound medic to a loyal, submissive _lap dog_."

     "Optimus treats me better then you could ever treat anyone else!" Ratchet stated as he is twisting and turning in his chains, "He actually pleasures me! Makes me feel worth the energon they wast on me! He makes me feel like I'm loved and even someone to bond with. He makes sure if I'm uncomfortable, he stops it immediately! You would continue with what you were doing in your evil lust filled intentions and you would only hurt me! I won't stop fighting!"

     When he felt Megatron try to touch him again, he let him do so because he was exhausted in a way. He had no fight...

     This time Megatron went straight for the doctors valve panel. The claws dip within tthe tiny openings and tugging at the panel. Soon, the panel thought the forcing was a command by the processor to open, Megatron somehow overrode his panel perfectly, so it did open. Yes, Megatron had been practicing...

     He felt his dry and hollow valve suddenly clamp when a sharp claw was pressed in the interface panel. He felt the pain of being dry stretched in this manner as he tried to keep his vocalizer off but he couldn't help let out a pained gasp. He wanted to shake and shiver as the digit worked and stretched his hollow hole to a uncomfortable but pleasurable fit. Megatron pumped his valve for just a little bit and he felt horror strike as he produced some lubricant as nodes started to get stroked. He felt another digit dig it's way in...

     The second digit actually stayed still until it scissors him wide and harshly, pulling the delicate metal under the claws half way joints. He made a sound in the back of his vocalizer, nothing short a groan or growl, but held in his pants and cries. Even with the pain, Ratchet could feel lubricant suddenly began to gush in short bursts in his not anymore dry valve. The digits pushed in and out much faster and  with more efficiency, more nodes were struck within him as his mesh had sensed what was going to happen...

     He couldn't help but start to moan.

     Megatron grabbed his hips with his free talons and fondled Ratchet's aft. The medic squeaked as his aft was groped and pushed up and down to ride the digits. The flow of lubricant was overflowing out of him and he could practically hear the puddle on the floor drip when more and more lubricant fall into it.

     He kept moaning as the digits filled him further with three. Optimus scissors him wide and long before taking him, so he never needed three digits. Shows Ratchet how much the two were to same... or different. Ratchet getting presently bounced on three digits, instead of the two he knew so well, made him feel worried on what was to come...

     Ratchet really resented himself right now, he was Prime's mate and soon-to-be-bonded, he couldn't break that- _Holy mother of sweet Primus!_

     He saw sparks as his nodes light up with more pleasure, and his body spasms as he feels nodes in the most pleasurable spots his body tried to hide. When he had his nodes stuck faster and harder, he moaned louder!

     He couldn't...

     Betray...

     Who?

     He was losing his logic as Megatron continues to bounce him on his talons and make that lustful sloshing of lubricant being used and rubbed to help the digits. Yes! It was right there! He was suddenly pulled off the the digits and his hips were jerked to the side, slanting the valve closer to the Warlord.

     When he felt Megatron try to withdraw his spike, Ratchet panicked. He had gotten his senses in check as Megatron withdrew his three claws and beheld his monstrous spike. He was an idiot! He was to be bonded with a Prime! His Prime! This is an honor no one would give up and take with ease! And he was fragging the Prime's enemy! He was disgraceful to the Prime's lineage and even Primus by getting washed with the sin of someone baring Unicron's lifeblood! Please, let the Matrix still let him bond with Prime when he escaped...!

     That was his final thought as he was penetrated with the large spike of Megatron. Megatron fully sheathed inside him and he could feel Megatron was greater then Optimus in width but no match in height. Megatron aimed for his highest nodes he could get Ratchet off on as he thrust into the quivering and distressed medic...

     Primus, he begged for his beloved Prime right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed ending...


	3. Rubbed Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gave the younger medic an over-the-shoulder glare, one that usually made a mech cringe back from him no matter who they were. But not Knock Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it should satisfy you! :)

He woke up on the floor the next morning... or at least in felt like a floor. He had been so soar for the last twenty-four hours, the floor actually felt like if was a  _berth_. Anything that dididn't involve him dangling was good, even swell on his frame.

     He remembered Megatron cutting off the power to the cuffs and the ceiling after he had good a few rounds with him, and him falling with his wrists bound in cuffs. He loved the floor more then _anything_ right now, he could keep himself covered up from any intruding optics by curling in on himself if he wished. The spot he occupied had actually adapted to his heat and it was quite warm where his body curled. 

     He felt around with his intertwined arms and found nothing, no evidence of being with any bot last night and no presence of any control console like most Decepticon cells had. Wheeljack had told him his had had one in it, that was how he escaped after all.

     He uncurled from his fatal position when he felt his world stop pulsing and spread out as best as he could with his servos cuffed together. His legs stretched and spread till all kinks and relieving uncomfortable joint pains from being in the same position all night, and when no noises were heard from his gears anymore, he stopped and he arched his spinal strut slightly. His back was set back down when he felt his sensors give a sting of satisfaction where he got out the pain. The  _relief_!

     He looked around to see the normal room he'd seen for twenty-four hours now, with no change at all. Normal dark and dusty room with little light. Ceiling dangling chains he'd been attached to. No console or any other control devices. He hissed as he saw the light brighten slightly in the middle of the room.

      _Must be trying to wake me up, or they knew I was awake and just wanted me to see they know it. One of those two, yeah._ Ratchet said mentally and growled.

     He sat up to rest on his aft with his arms draped over his silver spiked knees. He frowned deeply as a soft pounding was heard, not loud enough to actually frighten him but _close_ enough to startle him on the inside.

     "Did you sleep well?" A sly and rumbled voice called from the door just a few feet behind him.

     He turned his helm to see Knock Out standing in the room just beside a red colored keypad, the junior medics smirk matched his tone of voice, wicked and sly. Ratchet gave the younger medic an over-the-shoulder glare, one that usually made a mech cringe back from him no matter who they were. But not Knock Out. He just leaned against the wall with his constant smirk. Ratchet was forced to give up in trying to leer at the red scientist and instead scoffed as he turned his helm away, giving Knock Out none of his attention. Knock Out stopped leaning on the wall and started to move forward, he closed his legs tight together and growled lowly at the red speedster. Knock Out simply chuckled when he one else next to the older medic.

     "Oh don't worry the red stripes off your frame, medic," Knock Out said and drought out a medical scanner, "I'm only getting your wounds checked out and any other injuries fixed. Megatron would do worse to me then beat me like Starscream if I tried anything on you."

     Ratchet watched the younger medic with his sharp optics, he was not letting his guard down anymore then he had to. He watched as a red medical scan ran over him, looking for inside injuries and outside one. The scan ran over him three times before the light shut off and Knock Out's forearm beeps twice.

"Hmm. Looks like your low on energon. Surprise, surprise..." Knock Out muttered and rolled his red optics, " It also seems your left knee is stiffened pretty bad from the inside, and your neck cables are delicate from being bitten roughly, but I guess it can't be helped. I'm going to have to see your knee component."

     This earned the Decepticon a very stern glare and a curt shake of his head, a soft hiss escaping his thin and flat lips.

     "Look, Ratchet! If you just let me fix your leg, the sooner you can be left alone! We both know Megatron's going to come back in here sooner or later and the more time I spend in here, the less you get without someone in here." Knock Out said as he whipped his head to the side, "And everyone knows that scout is gonna be the one to get a punishment if either one of us fail this simple checkup. You know if I don't fix you or you deny my help and Megatron finds out... who gets the pain?"

     "Bumblebee..." Ratchet said as he finally gave up hiding his leg and let Knock Out have it.

     The red scientist went deeper into the knee hinge when he popped his white armor off around his leg and scanned. Knock Out had his razor tip digit pointing at multiple lines and hinges in his leg before he decided on a certain wire bundle under his flexible metal mesh protecting his protoform. Ratchet's leg twitched when Knock Out used his free servo to hold down his leg and began working.

     "I understand how you feel, I wouldn't want to be fixed by the likes of you Autobots. But... I'm guessing our leaders have been at war with each other so much, they forgot about us." The red muscle car said as he undid Ratchet's faulty wiring. 

     What? They were being forgotten? No. Maybe Megatron was ignoring his troops but Optimus wasn't. Every Autobot was treated with respect and care from the bottom of Optimus's spark and Ratchet certainly knew he wasn't getting forgotten, the Autobots are coming for him.

     "Your wrong," Ratchet said to the younger medic, "Optimus is not ignoring us like Megatron does to you and the other Decepticons."

     Knock Out scoffed, "You have to be kidding...

      _Why? Why do they_ all  _think like_ this _!_

     "You Autobots are too loyal to your Prime, who happens to be your bonding partner." Ratchet made a face and hissed at Knock Out when he said this. Knock Out chuckled.

     "Yes, Megatron told me. What do any of you actually believe in his words? His promises? His power? His soul? Face it, Prime's running on empty and so is Megatron, they're giving out on us." Knock Out finished.

     "Your wrong!" Ratchet stated, "Optimus is up and kicking more then ever and he's not giving up on us!"

     "How do you explain the position you and that scout are in?" Knock Out said as he found the injury, "You are the enemies berth toy and the scouts collecting dust in our cells, curled in on himself."

     Ratchet growled and swat at the red speedster, "What did you do to him?"

     "Nothing! He's just worried about you and thanks to that, he won't move a muscle other then to lay down or take in the energon we give him," Knock Out said, "Now, where we're we...? Oh yes, Prime and Megatron withering away."

     "Prime. Didn't. Abandon. Me." Ratchet declared.

     "Then why did you spread your legs for Megatron?" Knock Out said as he replaced a wire he had cut out without Ratchet knowing, "Did you feel too desperate a need off him? Did you pity him and let go? Or... have you given up as well?"

Ratchet let Knock Out stare at him for a few seconds for what  felt like hours and he fell silent. Knock Out worked on Ratchet in peace for quite some time after that comment...

* * *

     ":Optimus, why are we out here?:" Arcee asked over the comm link as she zoomed across the dessert to meet Optimus and the others at the coordinated spot.

     ":I have a way to get Ratchet back,:" Optimus replied back, ":Everyone, pick up your paces.:"

     Arcee sighed, Optimus was getting more demanding with what he was ordering lately and no _one_ liked it. Not even Smokescren, who usually smiled everything off. She could tell Megatron and how he has both Ratchet and Bumblebee under his claws made everyone ill in the tanks, but Optimus seemed to be falling the hardest. The humans and bots were upset greatly because Bumblebee had been captured injured and Ratchet was electrocuted and taken as well.

     She sighed again, she could tell it effected Optimus the most. Ratchet and Optimus were going to bond and Bumblebee was like a son to Optimus, this was hard, and she could vouch...

     She speed up and put petal to the metal towards Optimus

* * *

 

     Miko looked out the window of her guardians altmode and she frowned. Bulkhead knew something was wrong with the little Japanese girl, she always smiled and she loved the fast rides were he broke the speed limits.

     "Miko?" He asked softly.

     "There dead aren't they?" Milo whispered as she curled her fingers to a fist on her lap.

     "What are you talking about, Miko?" Bulkhead asked her with a start.

     "Bumblebee and Ratchet, Bulkhead!" Miko said louder then before, "They are dead aren't they?"

     "No, they aren't!" Bulkhead said.

     "Really Bulkhead?" Miko asked, "You really think the 'Cons actually healed Bumblebees wounds or their not torturing Ratchet right now? I don't think you can prove any of that..."

     Miko, even with her seatbelt, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head in her knees. Bulkhead felt even worse, he had raised his voice against Miko, he would never do that and he didn't know why he would any way.

     "Miko... sorry for raising my voice," Bulkhead said softly and went a little faster when he picked up Optimus's coordinates ahead, "I guess... I'm in denial that they are probably gone..."

     No he wasn't. He wasn't in denial at all. Ratchet and Bumblebee were alive and kicking on that warship, he knew it from the bottom of his spark.

     "Bulkhead..." Milo whispered and brought her face up which was laced in tears, "Please tell me their alive, sitting on that ship, waiting for us..."

     Bulkhead said was confidence, "Their sitting on that warship, giving Megatron a hard time!"

     Miko smiled, "Thank you, Bulk."

     Miko leaned down, struggling with the seatbelt, and hugged Bulkhead's dashboard. She really loved who she choose to be her guardian, she loved him and she knew he loved her back. Ratchet was a close second and Wheeljack was a harsh third, she loved all the Autobots so it was hard to actually say that any of them were... gone...

     Bulkhead sighed, "Sit back and enjoy the ride!"

     As she sat back and he tightened her seatbelt, he swerved and flipped off the slanted rock with enough speed to throw them a few feet, and when they landed, Miko shrieked in delight.

  _Thatagirl_ ,Bulkhead thought,  _Just keep smiling..._

     He watched as they neared Prime faster then usual because of the launches they were doing and Miko smiled and shrieking in his cab.

    _Ratchet and Bee would laugh with you too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miko was added because the person this gift was for loves her! She's sweet! :)


	4. Lonely for a reason

 

_When he began to move, the shadow followed him down the corridors. He tried to run faster, anything to get out of the light and into a hiding spot. When he ran down another corridor , he ran into a dead end. The Nemesis was corridor after corridor look alike hallways that would twist, turn, or end it a wall that would lead you back into the same sector if you didn't find a room like the medbay or the engine room and swap hallway sectors through a simple change of doorways. Ratchet really hated ending up here, he seemed like that one person on his team or otherwise that doesn't know as much as he should about leading himself through the enemy base._

_Cut paths, four two way left turns ended him back in the hallway he began, rooms of no importance or use, and dead ends litter his "escape"._

_"Oh no!" He whispered. He looked around frantically to see if he could find something to hide in or behind. An extended wall, a small gap or flaw in design? He saw nothing._

_When he decided it was best to turn around and go a different way before he got caught, the mech he was running from slammed him against the dead end wall and pinned his arms to each side of his head. Brute force was not needed to hold him down since he was already shell shocked but..._

_"My dearest apologizes, doctor, for the brutish handling but I thought I made it clear enough I want you to stay." Megatron said to him calmly. Ratchet looked around frantically, at anything other than Megatron._

_Purple biolights in the wall, jagged wall extensions, dim lights, silver floor..._

_Megatron leaned into Ratchet's face and kissed the medic on his tightened lips. Ratchet gasp in shock at the kiss and moaned in displeasure at being kissed by someone that was not Optimus. The kiss was long and passionate on Megatron's end but Ratchet hated it, no passion or so much as a quiver came from his lips._

_"I hope you don't plan to resist my efforts to woo you, doctor. It's not everyday I let my affection for just anyone show." Megatron said after he stopped kissing Ratchet. Ratchet whimpered as he was picked up by Megatron's clawed servos._

_Curse how small he was compared to Megatron!_

_Megatron walked them down a hallway that seemed familiar. They soon come to a door that was large and wide, very noticeable in a hallway of small doorways that extended only for the sake of wingspan. Megatron typed in the code to the room at the most secluded area of the hall and Ratchet found himself thrown into the room. Ratchet screamed as he was thrown but closed his mouth when he landed on something soft. He looked down to see he landed on a foam pad, a berth pad to be exact. And a lustful mech plus bed equals... no. Ratchet quickly tried to get up but found himself being pushed back on the bed with ease._

_"Just lay down and enjoy yourself, Ratchet." Megatron said. Megatron slowly laid down on top of Ratchet, whoms fear of what was to be was high he was shaking. Ratchet looked up at Megatron with wide and large optics._

_"Please don't..." Ratchet was cut off by Megatron kissing him. Megatron started to slid Ratchet's body closer to him and stroked his hips to end up at Ratchet's valve. When he got a grip on it, Ratchet started to whine. "I beg you, please don't... Optimus won't-"_

_"Care I stole his chosen mate and used his lover as a interfacing toy? He most definitely will, and I can't wait to see that outcome," Megatron hissed and tore the codpiece down and hurt the edge of Ratchet's valve in the process._

_Ratchet cried out in pain as his valve was getting torn open by the warlord so brutally. It pulsed and hurt slightly as he tried to keep Megatron from seeing or feeling the valves pain by optic or servo. But Megatron saw it anyway and laughed._

_"Oh, Ratchet," Megatron chuckled, "Such a delicate 'bot. I love how medics are very fragile, no matter the bulk. You can always break them with such brutal force..."_

_Megatron traced Ratchet's helm armor softly and his claws didn't strike or scratch Ratchet, just stroked softly in a loving way. Ratchet wanted to bat the servo away but instead of revolting, his body slid further down into Megatron's shadow and he put his own servo on top of Megatron's larger, sharper one. The medic panicked on the inside on what he was doing, why was he doing this?! He panicked on what was next, his body turned to the side, his legs laying on top of each other and his bottom laying over top of Megatron's crotch plate. The warlord growled but it was one of lust not anger and he pressed the medic down to the berth._

_Ratchet moaned and the two dove in fast to kiss each other half way, Ratchet moaning the whole time..._

Ratchet gasped when he awoke, the newly formed darkness welcoming to his optics. He tried to sit up but he found his servos where down on the berth in a bind by energon cuffs. He was laying down, he knew this, and he was comfortable in the strangest way so he wanted nothing to ruin this. But his wishes are on the rotten side as of late...

"Well, if it isn't the doctor who can't take his drugs to well," Knock Out said as he stood over the medic, "Wakey, wakey, doctor fun times."

Ratchet groaned as he watched the vane medic stare down at him in a circulatory predator like way, watching Ratchet like an animal he had found interesting. He was upset when Knock Out put his servos on the berth next to his arm and leaned on it, probably to emphasis his own freedom.

"Now, since I fixed your knee, I think it's war story time." Knock Out said, expecting resistance in some way.

"You fixed me under Megatron's order, I see no reason to tell you a word." Ratchet huffed as he turned his helm.

"Well, your an older model, I expect something like "back in my day" or something. I fixed your leg AND got Megatron to leave you alone til tomorrow, stopped a few curious drones from checking your... condition, stopped Starscream from doing anything while you recharged, and finally I gave you fresh energon instead of the energon that could make you into a lifeless drone for Megatron. Now, care to share some entertainment for the time your free?" Knock Out said slyly. Ratchet couldn't believe Knock Out had kept him from being... Well, in a terrible, terrible position.

"Why did you give in?" Knock Out asked when Ratchet didn't answer back, possibly seeing an opening.

"I... don't follow." Ratchet said as he looked at Knock Out fully in the optics.

"I know you could have fought against Megatron the first time he tried to have you, you probably couldn't do much anyway, but you only struggled a little and let him have his ways." Knock Out said, "I want to know why you gave in."

"Well, not all Cybertronians are as youthful and hopeful as they act but the elders aren't as ragged as they pretend." Ratchet said shifting his optics, "And like it or not, this is not the first I have... done this."

"I not sure _I_ follow," Knock Out said in a confused way.

"I have been... on the outskirts of my limits lately, and I have been captured, stressed, raped, and drugged several times. But this is definitely not the first time I've been in the servos of someone who is... after me."

"Megatron's obsessed you say?" Knock Out said with mock tone of intrigue, "This is getting juicy!"

"When I was still in academy, I had a lot of free time with my habit of getting done with my work almost immediately after I got it..." Ratchet began.

"Lucky..." Knock Out grumbled.

"So, I decided that after half a semester in, I needed to... **explore.** " Ratchet breathed. The funny tone did not go unnoticed by Knockout.

"The campus?" Knock Out asked. More mocking then... sincere?

Ratchet shook his helm, "Relationships. I left my dorm about what humans call, sunset each cycle to... explore ..."

* * *

 

* * *

Ratchet looked around at the pairs and trines of students all around him while he walked by his lonesome. He sighed and looked around, sadly, to see one of his true friends from his childhood was probably doing his work still. The work depended on classes and status. Ratchet was ace level classes in sciences all around his boards, such boards include chemistry, mechanics, psychiatry, biology and pharmaceuticals.

Ratchet walked away from all the friends in groups surrounding him and walked down the corridor for the gymnastics class which were still in session. He walked past the lockers silver in color and walked to the stands to sit in. He watched the students sprint laps and after laps of bipedal running they were to transform and drive laps. One of his few but loyal friends, Ironhide, was in the front, running laps over the others.

He pulled out a datapad from his morning class, biology and biomedical sciences, and began to read until Ironhide's class ended. Soon, he found the stands not as empty as before when a stranger plopped down in the bleacher next to him.

Ratchet was used to this, just another student sitting down close to him waiting for the same thing he was. Friends in class. This wasn't new, usually they would leave him be and he would leave him be. But the dark frame read over his shoulder, leaning forward and into his doorwings to make matters more awkward.

"Um, hello." Ratchet said to the stranger, he turned to the mech slightly to see a black Praxian.

"'Ey!" The stranger answered, "What's a skinny littl' bot like ya' doin' in the big mechs room?"

Ratchet's build was quite small compared to his future Earth ambulance mode, his protoform was slimmer to a custom for mechs lying down in his alt mode so he can stabilize them until real medical attention is accessible. So, sure, his frame showed quite a bit of his skinny and more frail protoform. Ratchet had a white paint job with red highlights, adding to the doctor/scientists look, and occasionally if you look you would see the red with the faintest of lime green underneath or on the edges of it. Ratchet hated to admit it, but once upon a time he thought lime was his thing.

The small chevron on his forehead may have been thin and sharp but they were pointed against his helm in a safe manner, not only for benefits but to also keep his softer look. Plus, he had doorwings on his back that couldn't fit on his chest or fit into any "slots" on his bipedal mode like Orion or Ironhide, so they stuck out of his back. Even if he wasn't a pure breed Praxian like the creep breathing down his wings.

"Just so you know," Ratchet began in a matter-of-a-fact tone, "I am not "little". I am the perfect size for my alt mode. Adding to that, the mechs in here are perfect size for their alt modes, respectively."

"You have a fire in ya' words." The stranger said, "I like it."

Ratchet couldn't believe this... was he flirting or trying to make him a friend in a creepy way. He couldn't tell, the Praxian had a red visor and his smile was plastered to his face. Non wavering.

"Hey, Ratch!" Ironhide called and climbed the stands, looking upon Ratchet's guest with a glare, spoke venomously, "Why are you sitting with him, Barricade?"

The purple and black praxian, Barricade, leaned back in his seat away from Ratchet but Ratchet found a servo behind him, "Come on, 'Hide, I want to make new friends to."

"But you usually do something evil to make a friend," Ironhide said and growled, "Take your servos off Ratchet!"

Barricade pulled his servos back and held them up in front of him, showing surrender, "Chill, 'Hide! I just want be loved to!"

Ironhide snapped and tried to reach for Barricade, but he was gone as he dashed down the stairs and met up with a blue visored Polyhexian on his way out. When Ironhide grunted in frustration he looked to his friend to change the subject at hand.

But Ratchet wasn't having it. Ironhide had chased the guy off, even if he seemed not the least bit intimidated by Ironhide's threatening persona. Ratchet might have thought he was a creep and was awkward in his encounter but you don't always get the perfect first meeting with probably your best friend for life on the spot. Orion could speak up for that. But enough about that, Ratchet was presently furious with Ironhide.

"Ironhide, why did you do that?" Ratchet said as he looked at the red and black mech.

"That's Barricade, one of the academy's worst pranksters, most frequent juvenile, and creepiest person on campus. He gets off to making friends - targets - out of mechs who have no friends and could be an easy target," Ironhide said as he looked at Ratchet. To say Ironhide's energon ran cold even through processing was an under exaggeration.

"So I'm gullible and I have no friends?!" Ratchet asked in a very upset tone.

"W-wait, Ratch-!" Ironhide didn't finish his sentence when Ratchet got up with a start and stomped his way out of the gym, pushing another student who was standing in the doorway out of the way and into another.

He sighed and slowly made his way out of the bleachers. He screwed up, didn't he?

* * *

Ratchet had his datapad tucked under his arm and a flush on his face as he stormed the halls, so Ironhide thought he couldn't make friends, huh? Was he that gullible? Do his friends he has now judge him? Well... well, so goes Ironhide's theory, he was going to make friends with Barricade, to show him!

Ratchet stormed the halls, the metal of his pedes slamming to the smooth floor and distinguishing himself from the people who walked his chosen direction or the opposite. Ratchet goes through the halls to the main courtyard, the crystal gardens that stretch from the center courtyard to each of the four doors that lead to the four major parts of the school. Dorms, Classes Quarters A, Classes Quarters B, and Extracurricular & Staff Quarters. 

Ratchet walked past that of two seeker trines having a match of sky acrobatics to establish dominance or whatever and a crowd of scattered mechs and femmes gathered and packed around for the rest of cycle free time. Before curfew.

Ratchet sighed and looked around the crowd, his precise and scanning optics looking for any of his friends that might be within the perimeter. Not many, he could count on one servo how many familiar faces he saw. He sighed; they had to be working, studying, doing extracurricular, or in trouble with the staff or nurse somehow.

Without his friends, he sat by himself and studied his classes notes in the crystal gardens, he sat their for as long as he wished...

Mechs and femmes went and passed, Ratchet stay and studied. Mechs nuzzled their partners goodbye and waved affectionately as they walked away, Ratchet nuzzled his servo over his face as he tired of studying. Ratchet's few located friends called their goodnights as they spotted Ratchet working, Ratchet smiled and waved.

Ratchet was relieved it was almost curfew for the students when he had decided it was good to go back. His studying for his many classes had him rubbing his optics as he past two mechs passing out of the nurses office. His day done, he made his way to the dorms.

Orion must be worrying about him by now, Ironhide must have commed him by now about earlier probably telling Orion all about Ratchet's sudden sensitive state. Ratchet groaned as he just thought about it, Orion at the door when he comes in and an energon waiting for him as Orion waits to talk to Ratchet about his existential friend crisis. Wonderful.

Ratchet was only at the edge of the dorms section of the school when he saw Barricade waiting by the first door in the long upper halls for rooms meant for two mechs or femmes to live in at a time.

"Barricade?" Ratchet began but found Barricade hugging him in a bear hug, "This is... um, sudden..."

Barricade didn't move for the longest time, was he hurt? Did someone hurt him and he sought comfort from someone else? But then... why Ratchet? Why not the Polyhexian he had been with on the track? Also Barricade was waiting for him. Waiting. That word struck something in him. A numb something.

Barricade put his helm in Ratchet's neck suddenly and he breathed in and out on the cables that were delicate to something as fluttering as hot breath. Ratchet jumped and shivered, trying to get Barricade to let go of him but the larger but obviously younger Praxian was stronger then him. Predictable, yet scary.

"Your kind is unique to me." Barricade purred, "I could tell your a mix between Polyhexian and Helixian but you grew up in Iacon by your level of GPA. The doorwings confuse me though, Praxian genes from the spark past down that didn't properly take effect?"

He wasn't wrong. And that was frightening.

"Your breed makes me wanna..." Barricade kissed Ratchet as his sentence trailed off. Scaring Ratchet with the empty sentence falling into many horrible endings.

"N-no!" Ratchet cried out as he was pressed to the wall, servos caught intertwined with Barricade's own.

"I can tell Ironhide warned you about me, the look of regret is not one I'm unfamiliar with. Also, Ironhide is one of my... Not closest friends." Barricade said as be pressed against Ratchet, "You should listen to him more."

Barricade bit his neck and held his arms against the wall harshly and Ratchet's lower half squirmed and twisted. No! He wasn't ready, heck this was rape! He wanted to cry out but Barricade was biting so hard so suddenly in his neck cables, it drew energon and his vocalizer shut off. As Barricade began to kiss and ravish his frame in an inappropriate way, Barricade was pulled away.

Ratchet looked up to see the three dorm ministers pulling Barricade away and Orion and Ironhide were standing with the school physician checking him over as soon as Ratchet noticed they're presence.

"Ratchet, are you okay?!" Orion asked in concern and worry.

"I-I'm fine, Orion... can you quite squeezing my servo n-now?" Ratchet said as Orion let go of his servo to sigh. The nurse looking up at him before looking at him neck cables suddenly.

"Ratchet, I warned you!" Ironhide said, "Please, listen to me next time! Please! Barricade could have gotten into you any second he wanted to!"

Ratchet heated, did Ironhide really say that in front of Orion and the nurse?!

"He never got that - !" Ratchet got cut off by the nurse.

"Ratchet, I would suggest you look down." The nurse said as he continued to look at Ratchet's neck, cleaning the wound.

Ratchet looked down and gasp as he saw his valve was exposed. Oh PRIMUS! Did Barricade get his valve open literally?! How without him feeling it?! Quickly, he shut his valve and put his legs together, feeling exposed. Orion massaged his wings and Ironhide knelt down to pat his shoulder  in sincere comfort.

"Ratchet," Orion said which made made Ratchet look at him, "You are not to trust anyone that me, Ironhide, or your other friends have declared bad. They could hurt you and we, your friends, might not be there for you."

Like Primus he wouldn't. This was... traumatizing to say the least.

* * *

 

* * *

 

"So, all this and you feel... what exactly? Exposure? Weakness?" Knock Out asked the chained medic as his story ended.

"No," Ratchet said in a slightly cracked voice, "Because I feel like I'm alone, all over again. In a situation not unlike what I was in. Optimus had warned me and... here I am. Without a friend."

Knockout crossed his arms, looking away grimly for a matter of seconds before looking up and shifting himself on his pedes. He had no idea why he was being told this. No idea. Sure he asked for a story but...

"And why are you telling me all this? It's... excess information." Knockout asked bitterly. But could you blame him?

Ratchet shrugged, "Maybe your the closest I have to a friend. If I could ever call a Decepticon anything but my enemy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the breed thing might be confusing but no fear! I'm here to elaborate. Breed of genes and protoform to pass down no matter what through spark and effect the brand of body their placed in. Like a moldable/adaptable body. Sparklings born by budding will have frames to match their sparks, like pure breeds. Organisms traded between frames, constructed cold, forged, or have upgrades can be unpredictable breeds.
> 
> The signs are Body/Spark.  
> These facts are not unknown or unable to be figured out by another but Ratchet's body is... complicated.
> 
> Ratchet's spark is Polyhexian and Praxian but his Helixian side comes from the mold and effectiveness of his mold body and spark chamber. Since he's Praxian receptive he is put down under Polyhexian before Praxian, he is placed Helixian/Polyhexian or Helixian/Praxian. His spark was budded but his body was traded out for something more receptive for his choice in occupation.
> 
> Also Orion/Optimus is Iaconian pure breed where he's pure breed Iacon spark and mold. Born of budding.
> 
> Ironhide is Kaonian/Iaconian. Iaconian spark and Kaonian mold. Now we know why he's a heavy hitter! Constructed cold.
> 
> Thanks for waiting! The waiting won't be as long!


End file.
